That's Amore
by africana
Summary: What makes you so sure I want to go out with you?" Sakura asked, an angry glare beginning to form. His smile grew wider and he placed his left hand on her shoulder. "What woman doesn't want to go out with me?" AU
1. Chapter 1

School has sucked up all my free time. This took me forever to finish but I got it done. =) I know I shouldn't have, but I tweaked Sasuke's personality. It's AU though so can't I take a little artistic license?

Enjoy!

* * *

The quaint Italian restaurant was bubbling with activity. The waiters rushed around, delivering orders and refilling glasses, the host showed people to their seats, friends chattered amiably over their meals of pasta and aged wine. The soft melody of jazz music floated through the restaurant, mingling with the warm comfortable atmosphere and delectable aromas emitting from the kitchen. A couple intertwined hands over their table, their faces close and bright with love. A pink haired woman watched longingly from her table as they kissed, a wishful sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm done."

Ino briefly spared Sakura a glance before she turned back to her shrimp linguini. "Done with what?"

"This! Being miserable! I'm sick of being an ex-girlfriend. I'm sick of acting a certain way so that a guy will like me: controlling what I say, controlling how I eat, controlling how I move—do you realize how annoying it is to be conscious of your body language? I'm tired of trying to make men like me. I'm tired of taking painstaking measures to keep my relationships alive. Ryuu was the last straw. I can't take it anymore!" She slammed her palms on the table.

"So I'm taking myself out of the game. I'm done with guys." She took a swig of her wine. TenTen, seated to Sakura's left next to the wall, nodded absentmindedly as she waved a dismissive hand. "Sure, sure. By this time next week you'll be gushing about some new guy you've met." Sakura scowled at TenTen who was busily devouring her ravioli. "No, I will not! This time I truly mean it. I'm so tired of this stupid cycle. So I'm officially done dating. I'm going to be single forever." She nodded confidently to herself.

"You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?" Ino commented, her gaze fixed on the dessert menu she flipped though.

Hinata skeptically eyed Sakura from across the table. She was no quitter, everyone knew that. She had had her mind set on finding '_the_ _one' _for about 3 years now, the man she would love forever. The only problem was that once things became official, Sakura couldn't stay with a guy for more than a few weeks average. "Is it me?" she'd ask in desperation as she therapeutically ate ice cream from the carton, eyes rimmed red. "I do everything I'm supposed to: I love, I cherish, I sacrifice; what am I doing wrong?"

Every Friday night when they met up for their weekly dinner together, Sakura would either be elated and shining, babbling on and on about her boyfriend or sullen and depressed with heartbreak. The cycle was just as frustrating to the girls as it was to Sakura. It had come to a point where Ino, TenTen and Hinata hated to see her happy on a Friday because they knew that in two weeks or so, they would find Sakura curled up in her bed, eyes puffy and heart broken, refusing to leave her loft until they managed to drag her out to a party, or dinner, or a club where Sakura would find "Mr. Right". Again. And so the cycle went.

Using her elbow, Hinata nudged Ino next to her. "I think she's serious."

"No she's not. Don't believe her." TenTen dismissively commanded as she tried to chew the food in her mouth.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm serious."

"So, no more dating at all?" Hinata inquired suspiciously.

"None."

"What about '_Mr. Right'_?" TenTen teased.

"I've decided that he doesn't exist so I'm done searching for him. I'm taking myself out of the game, for good." She nodded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and I'm a size double zero." Ino snorted before taking a bite.

Sakura glared at her, her bottom lip jutting out in defiance. "I'm serious!" She looked at the three unconvinced gazes of her friends. "I really am!

"Do you really think I can put up with this never-ending cycle forever? Finding 'Mr. Right' and doing everything I'm supposed to only for him to dump me in public or to find out he's married or to walk in on him cheating with another girl...or guy for that matter." She took a gulp of wine. "Let's not forget the convicted felon I managed to pick up. He was quite the catch. I'm done. No more men for me."

Ino rolled her eyes before speaking. "So what, are you switching to girls now?" Sakura made a face.

"Ino..."

"What? I'm just trying to find some solid facts I can actually grasp since I can't comprehend why anyone would want to stop dealing with such delicious, sexy, stunning—"

"All I'm saying is that I'm done dealing with men. Maybe I'll join a convent or something." Hinata quietly chuckled. TenTen snorted. Ino choked noisily on her of wine. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Hack-bleh-ack hrmh, convent? A convent Sakura? You're bullshitting me right? I know you're in denial and you think you really can give up men, but this is borderline ridiculous." Ino laughed, softly fanning herself. Sakura pouted angrily.

"You think I couldn't do it?"

Ino looked her directly in the eyes, one eyebrow cocked. "Honey, you couldn't survive an hour in a convent."

Sakura huffed. "If I tried—"

"Don't kid yourself." Ino cut her off abruptly. "You love wine, swearing, fashionable clothes and most of all _sex_. Just the fact that you'd be abstinent for the _rest of your life_ should've stopped the idea from _ever_ crossing your mind."

TenTen sipped some wine and nodded in agreement. "You obviously can't be a nun, you know that. Why would you even think of it?" Sakura sighed.

"I haven't had a relationship that's lasted longer than 3 weeks. I'm going to end up alone and childless anyway, why not have some meaning in my single life?"

"So _maybe _you've had some bad breakups." Sakura's sharp accusing glare trained on Ino. "Alright, huge understatement. You've had a myriad of shitty breakups. But even if you've had some bad experiences, you can't just give up now and become—_a nun_." She said the word with disgust and a dramatic shiver. "You're only 25. You're young, smart and sexy. Why would you waste your life devoting it to religion? If you ask me—"

"What Ino is trying to say in her blatantly insulting way is that you don't want to be a nun. And we all know you're not really gonna stop dating: it's your life. So stop trying to convince yourself." TenTen commanded before turning back to her food.

"But I'm tired of being dumped! I'm tired of men! I just want to be happy!" Sakura buried her head in her arms on the table.

"You _will_ be happy Sakura once you find the right guy. And the only way you'll find him is if you keep searching." Hinata encouraged.

Ino nodded while munching on her food. "Seriously. We're in Greenwich Village. You can't tell me you're sick of dating rich sexy upper class men. 'Cuz I'm sure as hell not." Her eyes locked onto a passing man.

Sakura made a face and beckoned the waiter for another glass of wine. As he filled her up she turned to her girlfriends. "Like I said before, I'm sick of dating _all _men. They're all shit. I do everything a good girlfriend is supposed to do and they never appreciate it. All I need are you guys and my good friend Brunello di Montalcino." She sipped heartily at her wine.

"Maybe the problem is you." Ino suggested much to Sakura's chagrin. Seeing her hurt face, Ino quickly amended. "Not you, yourself per se, but your habits. You tend to think things out too much. Like you said earlier, while you're on a date you're thinking about your body language. You have this—this _manual _in your head that you think you need to follow to the T in order to make a relationship work and you get more and more frustrated the more it fails. You're being too anal; loosen up a bit! Stop thinking about how to make a relationship work and just do it. That's your problem."

Sakura stared shocked at Ino. She thought the problem was _her_? Out of all the most ridiculous things she had heard come out of Ino's mouth—

"You also have an uncanny ability to pick out douche bags." TenTen added to which Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura gaped at them all as they turned their attention back to their food, as if they hadn't just compressed all the complications of her many disastrous relationships into two simple causes. Like this wasn't new at all. "Wait a second—"

Suddenly, a man rounded the corner; a bright blonde haired, strikingly blue eyed man wearing a dashing light gray suit with a few loosened buttons on his pale orange dress shirt, revealing the definition of his muscular neck and teasing onlookers with a peek of the smooth contours of his collarbones. Hands in pockets, he waltzed down the aisle towards his table, passing Sakura's in the process. He briefly scanned the table and like a gentleman, tipped his invisible hat to the ladies with a smile before rejoining his friends. For a moment, there was silence.

"Who. Was. _THAT_?" Ino asked unbelievably. "I wish I knew..." Hinata said longingly, straining her neck to locate the mystery man. "What a bad time to take yourself off the market Sakura." TenTen stated before she turned away to aid in the search for the man. Ino added: "Seriously! He looked like 'Mr. Right' to me!" Sakura tried to fight the nagging urge to aid in the search.

"Good God there's more of them!" Ino exclaimed before the men at the table turned their attention towards the exclamation. All three girls ducked their heads. "How could we not have noticed a group of sexy men sitting a couple tables away from us?" TenTen hissed from her place hiding against the wall. "Maybe they just got here?" Hinata suggested, scooting closer to Ino to be hidden more in the booth. "No, no. I would have seen them walk in. The door is in my clear view." Ino said, her hand covering her face that was pushed against the table.

Sakura found herself becoming hopeful as her friends squealed and drooled over the "glorious men" behind them. Maybe she could bear to date one more guy..."Sakura, peek at them. Are they still looking?" Ino asked.

Unabashedly and full of hope, Sakura turned around to the limit that the bench allowed. The promise of perhaps discovering "the one" had always excited her and despite her best efforts, she could never manage to quench the feeling.

While her table was stationed against the wall, these men sat at a round table placed in the center of the restaurant. They sat directly under a light, their handsome faces illuminated with the glow. There was a long-haired brunette, the blonde from before, another brunette with shorter hair pulled into a ponytail and a black haired one. He was staring directly at her.

"Yeah, they're still looking." The hopes immediately drained out of her and she was left feeling unwanted and miserable, again. None of them were "the one". She could tell.

"Aren't they amazing?" Ino gushed.

"They're no 'Mr. Right'. I've dated their kind before. Nothing new." She sighed in defeat.

"Well of course you've dated their kind before: you've dated the majority of the male population already." Ino commented snidely, followed by Sakura's irritated growl.

Ino shrugged. "But if you're really not interested, to each his own. You'll never see _me_ passing up the chance to chat with some handsome men."

"So what are they like?" Hinata inquired. Sakura leaned in, prepared to dish out all the details.

"The blonde's an adorable idiot kind-of-guy. They lack common sense and intelligence but it somehow works to their advantage because some women find them charming in an immature-childlike kind-of-way." Sakura smiled impishly. "Adorable idiot guys are generally well endowed." "Sakura!" Hinata gasped, her cheeks flushed with red at Sakura's words.

"Now that brunette with the long hair, he is_ packing_. The thing is, he's got a horrible personality. Cynical, over analytic and humorless. You know, high-on-his-horse kind of guy. Ugh. They're so hard to deal with that sometimes the sex is barely worth it." She paused reminiscing. "Only sometimes though. Most of the time, it's amazing."

"What about the other two?" Ino inquired. "Ponytail is the bum kind-of-guy. Lazy and doesn't care about much. They won't take a girl out anywhere unless it's mandatory. They're usually average sized but experienced so the sex won't be bad."

"And the dark haired one?" TenTen asked. Sakura took a deep breath before she began.

* * *

Naruto sat down at the table, a suppressed smile on his face. "Does going to the restroom always make you so happy?" Neji asked with no interest, his eyes still trained on his Blackberry. "That's not what I'm happy about." Naruto said, his tone clearly withholding information. He bit his lip and began to fidget excitedly in his chair. "Don'cha wanna know what I saw?" he asked teasingly. "Just tell us Naruto before you explode." Shikamaru sighed. "Chicks! Hot ones! And there's four of them so there's enough for all of us!"

Sasuke, who had been physically forced to come to dinner that night and was acting particularly sulky, suddenly showed interest in Naruto's babbling which hadn't faltered since their arrival at the restaurant. "Girls, you say?" he asked with interest. Naruto nodded excitedly with a grin on his face. "Hot ones! They're sitting only a couple tables away!"

At that moment, the foursome heard a shout. "Good God there's more of them!" The four men at the table diverted their gazes to the source of the cry in time to see three heads disappear from sight. Shikamaru cringed. "If they're all that loud, it's not worth the trouble." He gazed up toward the ceiling, bored and ready to leave.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the table, particularly the back of the only head that hadn't disappeared. Suddenly, she turned around. She was beautiful with green eyes and pink hair that she had twisted into a tight bun on the nape of her neck. The look in her eyes was wishful and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Within a moment, the excitement drained out of her eyes and she swiftly turned around once more.

Sasuke frowned slightly. That wasn't the usual reaction he got from women once they caught a glimpse of him. She was going to play hard to get, a game he rarely got to play.

"I think it's about time that we expanded our little party of four, don't you think boys?" he said as he stood.

"Now you feel like being social? It was only a minute ago that you were grumbling and pushing your food around like a child, complaining about how you didn't want to be here." Neji noted thoughtfully, updating his calendar. Sasuke swiftly plucked the Blackberry from his grip before turning it off and placing it in his inner coat pocket as Neji scowled.

"That was a minute ago. I've had a change of heart. And now my heart is telling me that those four ladies are in need of some gentlemanly company. Shall we boys?" Sasuke urged, pushing his chair in and walking towards the table.

Naruto looked up after him for a moment before hurriedly pushing back from the table. He spoke to the still seated men at the table. "If we don't hurry up and get over there, he'll take them all for himself just like he did last time." He scurried off.

Neji sighed as he stood. "Are you coming?"

Shikamaru gazed tiredly up at him before standing. "I guess I have to. Might as well meet Sasuke's new girlfriend now and get it over with."

Neji nodded as they began to walk. "I'm hoping that one of these days; he'll encounter a woman with sense enough to reject him."

Shikamaru snorted as they approached the table. "That'll be the day. Women are extremely masochistic creatures."

* * *

Sasuke walked along the row of booths against the wall, hoping to make an unexpected appearance. He could almost see their reactions: their surprised gasps, cheeks tinted red, eyes sparkling as they gazed upon him.

Their conversation wafted softly through the air towards him. Pausing, he listened to the hushed voices of the women before he made his entrance. Just to know what he was working with.

"And the dark haired one?" he heard one of the females ask. He smiled to himself. Perfect timing. "Him. Where to begin...?" he knew that this voice was the challenging pink haired one; the criticizing tone was a dead giveaway. He was particularly interested in her opinion of him.

"He is a Narcissus kind-of-guy. I'm talking _monumental_ ego. These guys think they're God's gift to man." Sasuke smiled to himself. She was right; somebody like him only came around every so often.

"They're conceited, selfish, rude,—"True, true, true,

"Arrogant, rich, high maintenance,—" True, true, true,

"And they're total womanizers; they're usually involved with several women at a time."

He had to admit, she was good. This was the most accurate first impression he had ever heard. "But the thing is, it's all a cover-up to the fact that,"...? "Their penises are miniscule."

False.

"_What_."


	2. Chapter 2

Frightened by the sudden appearance of the man in question, Ino, TenTen and Hinata shrieked. Sakura jumped slightly. She turned to see a red-faced, fiery-eyed man dressed in a pristine ebony designer suit, minus the tie. He was even more stunning up close, but it was always the best looking ones that let you go the hardest; something she had learned early on in her dating experience. The faces of past lovers flashed through her mind, each face bringing back the sting of heartache. Her face began to meld into a grimace.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone, the sour memories of relationships past coating her words with acid. He stood angrily for a few seconds before he managed to respond. "What did you just say about me?" She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you ask? It's obvious you were eavesdropping. But if you really want me to say it again...you have a small dick."

The man's face seemed to become impossibly redder as his jaw set in anger. He stared bewildered at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be collecting himself just as his friends arrived.

"What the hell did you do to him?" the blonde one asked as he stared curiously at his furious friend. "I must've bruised his ego." Sakura said with a slight smile, her lips hidden behind her wine glass. She sipped away leisurely as the egotistical man continued to fume.

"Sasuke. Hey. Calm down, would 'ya? You're embarrassing us in front of all these, lovely ladies." The blonde one flashed them a smile to which Hinata blushed furiously. "I'm Naruto, this here's Sasuke, the one with the girly hair is Neji and this lazy one is Shikamaru. You'll have to excuse my friend for his hissy fit, he's pretty sensitive."

After he glared menacingly at the blond, the dark haired man turned to Sakura. His eyes smoldered with what seemed to be disbelief mixed with rage. His mouth opened, but he was at a loss for words. How did one answer to such an allegation? Sakura decided to help him out.

"Sasuke, is it? I bet you're wondering who am I to judge what's in your pants." Sasuke nodded curtly. Sakura whirled her wine around, staring at the crimson whirlpool.

"You see Sasuke, I am a scorned woman. It just so happens that I attract good-looking douche bags, guys much like yourself, with their abundance of money and their big headedness. I've ended up dating these douche bags and I put up with their shit and their deficiency in the genitalia department only for them to rip out my heart. And shred it. Into a million pieces. So you see Sasuke, if anyone is to judge what's in your pants, it's me. Because even though I just met you, I know you inside and out." She took a sip of wine. "If it's any solace, I never meant for you to hear my comment, regardless of how true it was, because I know just how fragile your ego really is under its overconfident exterior."

She turned back around, crossing her legs and sipping more wine. She was met with the astonished faces of her friends. "What?"

"He's not one of your past boyfriends, he's a complete stranger. Stop attacking him like he's done something to you." TenTen staged whispered. Ino looked like she was in pain.

"Sakura, what the _hell _are you doing?" she hissed.

A hand slammed down on the table. Following the length of the arm, she was met with Sasuke's smirking face. He had more or less regained his composure albeit a light flush to his pale skin. Sakura squinted suspiciously. She knew that smile: he thought she was playing hard to get. He figured that with a couple of minutes of smooth talking and smiling, her resolve would break and she'd enthusiastically agree to a date. Little did he know, her resolve was impervious to such attempts. Any shit he tried to pull, she was about to dish it right back.

"Sakura, is it? That's pretty." She scowled. "Well, Sakura, you might've dated many guys like _me, _but I am anything but similar to _them_. You can't possibly think a stereotype you concocted based on your past dating experiences can apply to me. Because obviously, I'm a lot more, _choice_ than your previous boyfriends."

"Are you suggesting that I have low standards?" Sakura asked slowly, her eyes burning with premature rage. "Hardly. I'm merely alluding to the fact that any man you've dated before me is inferior in comparison." He flashed an alluring grin. Sakura heard Ino gasp.

"I thought it was your friend that had the superiority complex." Sakura said, jerking her head in the long haired brunette's direction. "Neji? Most definitely. But when you have an ego as big as mine, it's kind of impossible not to develop one." He smiled.

She shrugged. A reasonable explanation. "So when am I going to pick you up?" She trained her disbelieving gaze on the man smiling down at her. "You're not serious are you?"

"As serious as a heart attack. I'm attracted to you and even though you'd rather not admit it, it's obvious that you're attracted to me, then again, who isn't? —" Sakura grimaced at his arrogance. "—so of course we're going on at least one date." Sasuke said haughtily.

"What makes you so sure I want to go out with you?" Sakura asked, an angry glare beginning to form. His smile grew wider and he placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"What woman _doesn't _want to go out with me?"

Naruto groaned, Neji shook his head disapprovingly and Shikamaru sighed. "Here we go again." He mumbled under his breath.

Peeling his hand off repulsively, Sakura retorted, "I've dated my fair share of conceited bastards but I_ have_ never and _will_ never go out with someone who's so full of himself that he _boasts _about his ego. Got it? Or do I have to say it slower so you can comprehend what I'm saying?" she questioned, her tone insulting.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly before he responded. She was becoming increasingly irritating. "I think you can make an exception. I've dated my fair share of stunning women but I have never set my sights on someone as average as you. You're a beautiful girl and everything but I'm more inclined to take out a fashion model than someone like you. In yet, I'm willing to lower my standards and take you out. Shouldn't you do the same?"

Hinata, Ino and TenTen's faces visibly paled as Sakura's face contorted with annoyance and fury. The men standing around the table felt the air of the conversation change. This was going to end badly.

"Oh boy! Look at the time! It's getting pretty late. Well, it was nice to meet you but we've got to go, Right. This. Very. Minute. Good night! Sakura, we better get you home. You have work tomorrow." Ino urged hurriedly as TenTen tugged desperately on her friend's arm. She didn't budge.

"What." Sakura shot out, the questioning tone replaced with a snarl. Sasuke shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying. You have to admit, you're looking a little dowdy tonight." He said, flicking a ruffle on her blouse. "Almost matronly."

A plume of red began creeping up Sakura's neck, a warning beckon to all those around her of the approaching danger. Sasuke, oblivious, continued on.

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're stunning, underneath all that misery and tasteless clothing. It's just that, appearance means a lot to me, as you already know. I like to look my best and I want the people I'm associated with to look their best too. For instance," He straightened up and gestured to the women around the table. "Your friends. They look like a group of beautiful ladies who decided to eat dinner together. You on the other hand look like a bitter secretary drowning her sorrows with alcohol." He leaned casually against the booth chairs. "That of course can all be fixed once you agree to go out with me."

The remaining wine left in Sakura's glass ended up dripping down Sasuke's face and onto his white dress shirt in a matter of seconds. Sasuke slowly wiped his face as the group of six, and now several nearby diners, looked on. "I guess that was a little too much." Sasuke speculated.

Then with speed that surprised the four men in front of the table, Sakura's hand shot out and yanked Sasuke from his leisurely stance causing him to stumble forward awkwardly. Gripping his shirt, she brought him to her level.

"Listen, closely. I do not like you."

"You don't seem too likable either." Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm about three insults away from maiming you."

"Very intimidating."

"I would rather die than spend an entire evening with you."

"That's a bit melodramatic don't you think?"

"You'll be able to get a date from me once hell freezes over."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Satan better go buy himself a parka and some blankets."

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto groaned while the girls seated before them smiled. Except Sakura. Sasuke loosened her hold on his shirt.

"Come on. You couldn't even smile? It was almost funny!" Sasuke reasoned with a smile.

Sakura glared. "Not even remotely."

"You need to loosen up. Let your hair down. Relax." He swiftly removed the chopstick holding her hair together. It flowed gently down her back. She looked at him in angry surprise. He smirked back. "See, I knew you'd look better with your hair down. Now all you need to do is take that stick out of your ass."

The 6 onlookers all gaped in surprise and horror at Sasuke's brash words. Sakura stood up in an instant. The red grazing her neck inched higher up her neck, a tell tale sign of irritation. "If I took it out, I'm sure I'd impale you with it." She hissed.

"Really?" he asked with a suspicious glint in his eye. "So you're into that dominatrix stuff? Makes sense why you'd lose so many boyfriends."

Hinata squeaked once in apprehension, attracting the attention of Neji. His eyes widened slightly in recognition. But before he could speak, Sakura replied loudly, "You are the biggest dick I've ever come into contact with!" Several heads turned.

"I know that being in my presence makes you flustered but you have to talk properly and stop mixing up your words." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You meant "have', Sakura. Not are."

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

As the two continued arguing and insulting one another, complaints began rolling in. First, it was one waiter carrying the message of a nearby couple: Please watch the language. The six friends assured that the profanities would cease. But as they all tried to calm their battling friends, another waiter came with another message: Please lower the volume of your conversation, from the table across the restaurant. Again they assured that the disturbance would end.

But Sakura and Sasuke would not stop quarreling and the complaints would not stop coming. Eventually, the host arrived and informed the sextet that if their "buddies" wouldn't calm down, then they would not hesitate to call the police and have them removed from the establishment. But try as they might, Sasuke and Sakura would not let up.

"Humungous ego, big ass car, large salary: obviously you're overcompensating for _something_. Why else wouldn't you be able to keep a girlfriend? Well, besides the fact that you're a selfish, conceited, disgusting manwhore!" Sasuke gritted his teeth before he shot back.

"It's been almost 15 minutes. I can't stand this any longer. Hinata, can't you control your friend?" Neji asked exasperatedly. Ino and TenTen started. She knew him? But it was Hinata's response that startled them more.

"What do you want me to do? Put a muzzle on her?" Hinata snapped back in her soft voice.

"That'd be nice..." Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the wall tiredly.

"You're so incredibly irritating! That's why no guy wants to be with you; you suffocate them with your obsessive need to be with someone!"

"You know each other?" Ino asked, trying to talk over Sakura's shrill insults and Sasuke's fiery comebacks.

"Cousins." They responded simultaneously each sounding sorry for the relation. Naruto was suddenly sitting on the bench next to Hinata. She jumped.

"You mean to tell me that you're family with this prick?" indicating with his thumb. Hinata managed to nod as a blush from the close proximity graced her cheeks. Naruto's fingers lightly grasped her chin as he surveyed her face. "Hmm. It's obvious that your side of the family has the looks." He trailed his fingers along the line of her jaw. "Very obvious." He smiled as her face continued to redden.

"Do you realize how despicable you are! Sleeping with everything that has legs doesn't make you amazing, you're disgusting!"

"Are you trying to make a pass at my cousin?" Neji questioned protectively. Naruto turned to face him. "Puh-lease. I'm not trying to make a pass, I _am _making a pass." He slung his arm around Hinata's shoulders and brought her closer to him. "And I think she likes it."

While everything else became muddled, Hinata was hyperaware of the man she was now pressed to; the alluring aroma emitting from his skin, the rhythm of every breath he took, the steady lull of his heart thudding in his chest as hers struggled to keep a steady tempo. She inhaled a shallow breath. A fainting spell was coming on. She could feel it.

"Uzumaki I'm warning you..." Neji began before he was cut off by Sakura's ever rising voice.

"You are the nastiest, most ignorant, most infuriating man I've met! And I've met just about every guy in the greater metropolitan region!"

"And how many of those guys have you slept with? You've had to get around if you're really such an expert on dicks like you said! Maybe you should start charging for your services!"

The host once again made an appearance, followed by the restaurant owner. "We have asked you several times to keep the volume down and you refuse to do so. We have notified the police and they're on their way."

Naruto nervously responded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do the authorities really need to be involved? We'll just be leaving now…"

"On the contrary!" The restaurant owner exclaimed. "You will not leave my establishment until I have you arrested and fined for your reckless, uncouth behavior!" With that, he made a swift exit, heading towards the entrance to await the arrival of the authorities.

"If I get arrested because of that asshole Sasuke..." Ino threatened through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke? Was it not your friend who began yelling first?" Neji interrupted.

"Because he kept pushing her!" TenTen shot back. He shrugged.

"And she wasn't pushing him? It's obvious that your friend has caused this whole fiasco."

"Please don't start arguing too." Shikamaru complained from his seat in the adjacent booth.

"Listen here _Neji_—" TenTen began.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura spat through clenched teeth.

"Why, because I'm telling the truth?" Sasuke challenged.

"No! Because you're rude and ignorant and an asshole!"

"Says the one who started this whole thing by ignorantly judging a stranger! I can't believe I wanted to go out with you!"

"I can't believe you even _thought _I'd go out with _you_! I wouldn't deal with your stupid, arrogant attitude for anything. At least if I got with Neji over there I could deal with his shit because he doesn't have a baby dick!"

Sasuke's vein popped. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't? I think I do! You're a self-centered, arrogant whore who has a small dick!"

"And you're a needy, irritating bi—!"

It took several seconds for the audience of six to realize what had happened. Sakura stood heaving angrily, her face red, her hands clenched in fists. Sasuke stood still, his face turned to the side, a red mark the size of Sakura's hand forming rapidly on his cheek. He turned to face her, his eyes blazing in fury.

"You slapped me." He growled.

"You called me a bitch." She snarled.

"Because that's what you are." Sasuke retorted as Sakura shifted her weight, prepared to lunge.

The girls exchanged quick alarmed gazes as did the boys before they moved towards their friends.

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke don't say anything—"

"Let's just go—"

"Calm down—"

"Don't do anything rash—"

"—she's a girl—"

Ino, TenTen and Hinata tugged relentlessly on Sakura, trying to pull her into her seat as Naruto laid a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Neji and Shikamaru watching cautiously.

Sasuke stared intently at Sakura as he moved towards her, hand outstretched in preparation to grab her. In a flurry of movement, six pairs of hands shot out to hold back the pair as six simultaneous voices cried out, warnings and reprimands hurriedly flying off their tongues. And then there was silence.

Sasuke had grabbed Sakura, but not with the intention that the group had imagined. Shocked, they looked on as he held Sakura's slight frame to his person, his lips against hers.

She stood motionlessly for a moment, baffled, before her fists unclenched and her eyes closed. Her hands had begun to travel up to Sasuke's neck when her left one jerked to a stop and changed direction.

Towards his pants.

With a collective gasp, the girls watched in horror as Sakura's hand infiltrated the fastened fabric, her arm buried past her wrist. The men, with matching expressions, shockingly waited for Sasuke to jerk away, remove her hand; do _something_ about this woman who was practically molesting him in the public's eye. But to their absolute dismay, nothing of the sort took place.

After another moment, Sakura removed her hand and broke the kiss, her face still inches from his. Smirks painted both their faces.

"What brought that on?" she breathed. He smiled impishly and shrugged.

"I guess that slap topped off all the sexual tension. I had to break it somehow." He fingered her hair. "I guess I find strong-will, kind of sexy." Sakura chuckled. "So, how did I measure out?"

Sakura titled her head slightly, a serene look in her eyes. "Guess I was wrong about you." Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Not to brag or anything, but I already told you that I'm exceptional. In every way."

Sakura wound her arms around his neck. "Mmhm. Can I hold you to that?"

Sasuke drew her impossibly closer. "Are you suggesting that I'll be seeing you again?"

Smirking, she detached herself from him and reached into her handbag, drawing out a business card that she handed to him. He laughed. She was a lawyer. "Guess I should've known."

She smiled. "Call me some time." He tucked the card into his inner pocket. "You'll be hearing from me." He reached for her hand, kissed it softly and returned to his table, his three companions following in disbelief.

Silence reigned over the women as they each placed down their share of the bill and shrugged on their coats. Sakura glanced at their astonished faces as she tugged on her beret. "Are you guys okay?"

"Sakura. What. The. Hell." Ino hissed her arms exasperatedly gesturing in the general direction of the boys table. "After all that insulting and arguing and swearing, you let this disrespectful _stranger_ rub tongues with you and then you stick your hand down his pants? In a restaurant? And then you give him your number!"

Sakura shrugged as the girls made their way towards the exit, passing the four men in their wake. "What can I say? It's not everyday that I'm proved wrong; I should reward him with at least one date. And besides, the man is _packing._" Sakura whispered as Sasuke, walking behind them grinned.

"I know you've always been straight-forward but never so brash. To a stranger no less!" Hinata whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't get it. You douse him in wine and slap him across the face in yet, you've got a date coming up and I'm still alone." TenTen complained. "Me too." Hinata sighed. "Oh, the irony." Ino crooned as she eyed Sasuke who had casually passed the group of women and politely opened the door for them, a smile gracing his face.

"After you." He purred, eliciting pleased smiles from the ladies and a grumble from Naruto who hurriedly opened the second door, trying to make an impression on the women. He stopped Hinata, one hand nervously behind his head. "Hey, so do you think—"

"Wait just a moment! Do you think you can cause a horrendous spectacle in _my_ restaurant and then waltz right through the doors like nothing of the sort occurred? I aim to have you punished for your unruly behavior!" The restaurant owner bellowed, scurrying towards the door.

"Excuse me a moment. "Sasuke uttered to his company as he quickly intercepted the man and led him away from the group, charmingly conversing with him as his arm draped around his shoulders.

"The one good thing about being friends him: he can get you out of anything." Shikamaru commented as the group looked on, watching Sasuke work. Within moments, he returned, a smile on his face.

"Problem solved."

"How much did you give him?" Neji inquired.

"Just enough to pay off the fine he'll receive for contacting the police with no emergency."

"What did you say to him?" Sakura asked as he placed his hand in the small of her back, gently leading her out of the restaurant.

He shrugged. "I'm pretty good friends with one of the top food critics. A bad review from him could put a restaurant out of business." Sakura smiled deviously.

"You're horrible." He smiled in return. "Aren't I?"

The chilled autumn air nipped at Sakura's cheeks, turning them bright red which camouflaged the light blush that appeared when Sasuke lightly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Look forward to my call."

He began walking away, yanking Naruto with him who had successfully asked Hinata out. Neji and Shikamaru, who had been conversing with the two other women, followed after they politely wished them a good night.

"Have a nice night ladies." Sasuke called, waving once as they departed. Sakura and her friends headed the opposite direction.

"I still can't believe you Sakura!"

"Me neither! We were almost arrested."

"I can't believe you didn't kill him. If he had called me a bitch, oh man…."

Smiling to herself, Sakura tuned out the excited babble of her friends, reminiscing about the night. Slyly, she peeked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Sasuke as he walked away. He was looking at her too. They smiled at each other.

She looked up at the night sky, her mind free of assumptions. For once, she wasn't going into a date with a plan. Because Sasuke would probably defy her expectations.

"So Sakura, are you still taking yourself off the market?" Ino asked accusingly. Sakura smiled, looking back once more at Sasuke's retreating frame. Maybe one more date wouldn't hurt.


End file.
